Pirate
by GaelicEyes10
Summary: She was ready to live a charmed life until fate stepped in. Forced to change everything about herself, she becomes that which she hates and a chance encounter with one pirate will force her to make the hardest decision of her young life.


_A/N: This takes place after the events of __Curse of the Black Pearl__. The sequel storylines may or may not be added. _

At the age of twenty-one, Lillian Worthington knew all she needed to know about the sea. At least, she _thought_ she knew everything about the sea. Growing up as the daughter of a popular, well-respected, and wealthy sea captain she used to accompany her father when he went to the docks. He taught her everything that she knew about ships, the sea, navigation, and the like. It wasn't the type of teaching a child, especially a girl, should have been taught. But she was her father's daughter, her passion for the sea and sailing was evident in everything she did. Her mother often became frustrated with her only child because of Lillian's lack of patience for the piano and singing lessons. When she was sat down and forced to conduct her lessons, her only happiness came when the lessons were done so she could talk to her father, or neighbor who was a young sailor, about the sea.

She wasn't completely without her merits, however. A few years before, a twelve-year old girl by the name of Elizabeth Turner traveled from England to Port Royal so her father could become the new Governor. Considering the lack of girls around who had any sense of adventure or who would turn their nose up at the idea of spending a mere hour at the docks, Lillian was immediately drawn to the outspoken Elizabeth. Although the girl was five years her junior at the tender age of sixteen, Lillian found a friend in the young girl. Elizabeth wanted to meet a pirate, she even confided in Lillian what she had found on the young blacksmith apprentice, Will Turner, when Captain James Norrington's ship found him amidst the burning remains of a merchant ship.

The name James Norrington brings a smile to Lillian's lips as she sits outside with her mother, the two women gazing over Port Royal's bay. Her father's ship was to leave in a fortnight and Lillian was waiting for him to get back from a meeting so that she could get his advice on a course she had plotted. It was their thing; her father would correct her navigation or suggest an alternate route. Her father was also arriving back with Captain James Norrington, the very man who Lillian had the greatest admiration. She had known Captain Norrington for nearly three years, the same amount of time she had know the Swanns, and he has been a constant companion to her while her father was away.

Every time she heard the steps of horses by the door, she straightened in her chair. After a few times, her mother sighed deeply and put down her knitting. "Lillian," she said in slight frustration. "Please, calm your nerves. Your father and Captain Norrington will be here any minute now. Then you may get up and consult with your father and Captain Norrington about your maps."

"They're late," Lillian responded, placing her book onto her lap. "Father is never late, especially when Captain Norrington is with him."

Her mother smiled at her, reaching out across the space between them and patting her arm. "You like Captain Norrington, do you not?"

Lillian couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face as she glanced at her mother. "Yes, I do very much. Almost as much as I like charting plots on the map."

Something crossed briefly in front of her mother's eyes before she broadened her smile. "I think he likes you as well, my dear. If you keep up with those charts, however, he may find that you take more pleasure in that than in his company."

"Mother," Lillian started, knowing the speech that would ensue soon. "It's not an obsession, it is a passion. Father says I have knack for it."

"But you are a girl," her mother stated firmly, giving her arm one final pat before drawing it back to her own lap. "Only men are allowed to step foot on a ship in uniform."

"Perhaps, one day that will not be true. One day women will be allowed to sail ships and not be scrutinized for it."

Lillian's mother sighed, ending the conversation as she drew herself back into her book. Lillian rolled her eyes at her mother and looked out towards the sea once more. She _did_ like James Norrington and she sincerely hoped he liked her as well. She was determined to make sure that James Norrington knew that, while she had a passion for the sea and charting journeys, she also admired him.

The night passed all too quickly for Lillian's liking. James Norrington and her father had arrived shortly after her conversation with her mother. It felt like a whirlwind now, as her father sat at the head of the table and announced that he would be gone for near a year. James had looked down when her father told them it was for the East India Trading Company, hunting pirates and that he would be actually leaving in less than five days. Pirates. The very kind of people who Elizabeth Swann thought William Turner was bred from. Lillian had said nothing, only morosely staring at her plate the rest of the dinner as her mother tried to make idle chat.

Lillian half-ignored her mother anyway, not wanting to believe that in less time than she had thought her father would be gone. That was what had been keeping the two men, she had discovered when talking to James after dinner. Her father was called into Governor Swann's office and was told he needed to spear-head a campaign against pirates in the Caribbean's waters. James had apologized for their lateness and had promised to call upon Lillian the next day, to walk along the docks with her. It was the one highlight of the night, that she would be spending quality time with the Captain the next day. After her walk with James, she would also be visiting Elizabeth for their weekly walk in the gardens. She hoped there would be good news to tell Elizabeth after her talk with James. James had talked privately with her father before coming out to ask her to walk privately with him the next day. Her father was beaming at her when she told them the plan and her mother looked as if she was to burst with happiness. Lillian figured it could only mean one thing: that James Norrington was going to propose.

Lillian was far from opposed to the idea that she could be James Norrington's wife. She was partially ecstatic and partially scared at the prospect. Ecstatic because she liked James so much, but frightened at the possibility of losing her free ability to learn more about the sea and plot maps as she was so used to doing. Nevertheless, she was determined to wait until tomorrow's walk with the Captain to make such assumptions. After all, she thought as she drifted into sleep, James has known her for quite some time and knows that her passion for the sea is completely unending.

"Mother, will you stop fussing?" Lillian said for what seemed like the twentieth time as her mother tried to smooth out the invisible wrinkles on Lillian's new periwinkle colored silk dress. Lillian's usual dark brown and curly hair was done up in a tight bun with a few loose tendrils framing her large brown eyes. Lillian was nervous as is and with her mother's fussing, she couldn't stand it one more second. Luckily, just as her mother was about to argue with her, there was a light knock on the door.

Looking up and grinning, Lillian watched as one of their servants went to the door to open it. After what seemed like an eternity, the door was finally opened and a smiling James Norrington stood on the other side.

"Captain Norrington," Lillian breathed as she walked towards the door. "You look very handsome," she said, smiling. Indeed he did, Lillian thought as she stared at the Captain in what looked like a new set of clothing. His medals had been shined and his hair neatly coiffed.

James Norrington stepped in the household and bent to take Lillian's hand in his own, offering up a chaste kiss as he smiled up at her. "You looked beautiful yourself, Ms. Worthington."

Lillian could practically feel a blush creeping up onto her neck. "Please, Captain Norrington, call me Lillian. You have known me for quite some time and no formalities are needed today."

James nodded slightly at her as he stood straight again. "Then please call me James, Lillian. How do you do, Mrs. Worthington?"

Lillian had completely forgotten her mother until she had come to stand next to her, smiling at James. "Very well, thank you James. My husband sends his best wishes and, unfortunately, is seeking to the demands of his ship now that his push off date is so close."

James bowed slightly and nodded his head. "Quite understandable on Captain Worthington's part, I assure you madam. Are you ready, Lillian?" James asked, his attention back onto her.

Lillian smiled up at him, linking her arm with the one he held out. "Very much." She said as they quickly said goodbye to her mother and walked out.

Ten minutes into their walk, as they exhausted talk of weather and the goings-on within Port Royal, James stopped Lillian and brought her to the edge of the docks. "Lillian," he said, nervously wringing his hands as he looked at her. "I have a question to ask you. I do not need an answer right now, for I know it's a question that may need some thought. I have discussed the situation with your father and he has given me the blessing to discuss it with you."

"James," Lillian said quietly, placing her hand on his arm to quiet him. "Please ask your question. I am certain I will have an answer to it."

"Very well," James said as he took her hand in his. "Lillian Worthington, I have admired you for a long time. My admiration, in fact, has no end and I would like for it not to end." Taking a deep breath, James smiled nervously as he looked down at her. "Ms. Worthington, Lillian, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Even though Lillian had felt it coming, she felt the breath go out of her. "James," she breathed, happily staring up at him. "James, it would be my honor to be your wife."

A week later seemed like a month later to Lillian. After James had proposed, she had gone to the Swan household. As soon as she saw Elizabeth, she told her the good news. After their talkative walk in the gardens, Lillian returned home to a busy household. Her father was back and the plan was to marry in the amount of time it took to get his ship ready, in order for him to be at the wedding. Governor Swann had agreed to extend his ship's push off date a few more days. So now, exactly a week after the proposal, Lillian sat in her room while her servant Elysa prepared her hair for the wedding. Elizabeth sat on her bed, already ready for her role as one of the bridesmaids.

"It's so exciting," Elizabeth said for the second time in ten minutes. "You'll soon be married and running your own household."

Lillian chuckled lightly at Elizabeth's happiness. Turning to her young friend, she smiled broadly. "Of course, you'll be coming over every once in awhile, yes?"

Just as Elizabeth was about to answer, Lillian's mother entered the room. "Elizabeth, darling, it's time to get to the church. Your father is waiting downstairs."

Grinning, Elizabeth practically leaped off the bed to run downstairs. Laughing, Lillian watched her mother roll her eyes before setting a serious gaze on Lillian. "You will be ready?" She asked, quietly reminding her daughter of the fact that they still had to make it to the church. Her father was going with Governor Swann and Elizabeth, however Lillian's carriage with her mother was to be the last one to arrive.

"I've only my skirts to put on," Lillian smiled as Elysa went to get the three tiers of white tulle. "Really mother, I would think that you would be satisfied that everything is going well."

Her mother smiled sadly. "My daughter. All grown up and getting married herself. Soon, you will have your own house to run as Mrs. Captain Norrington." Sniffling a bit at the sight of her only child putting on her dress skirts, her mother wondered what would happen to the estate when her husband died. She had not provided a heir to the Worthington estate and Captain Worthington's cousin, a nasty viper by the name of Cutler Beckett, was anxiously waiting on the sidelines if Lillian did not give Captain Norrington a son before her father died. Beckett was the kind of gentlemen who would smile at you one minute, thanking you for gracing him with your presence, then turn around and give you up to the Royal Navy for the slightest infraction. It was a blessing that he was finally gone from Port Royal, but a terror when he returned. He was swiftly moving up in the ranks of the East India Trading Company, a fact that made even the stonewalled Captain Worthington fear. Lillian's mother could only hope that a heir would be provided for both the Norrington and Worthington wealth. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she smiled at her daughter as they made their way down the stairs.

Lillian looked beautiful in a pure white , silk wedding dress with embroidered flowers on the hem of the top tier of the skirts. Two more tiers of tulle came from below it, the second which was carefully sewn in with layers of yellow silk. Yellow thread embroidered onto the bodice created a fan on the edge of the bust, accentuating her daughter's neckline. Just as Lillian opened her mouth to comment on her mother's silent appraisal, a loud bang could be heard from outside. As they quickly ascended the steps, the footman rushed in, slamming the door behind him as servants who heard the commotion came running.

"Pirates!" He said to the shocked expressions of all those around him. "Pirates coming here, to take her away!" He said, pointing to where Lillian stood shock-shelled next to her mother at the bottom of the staircase."

Before her mind could process what was happening, Lillian was tugged away by her mother towards the back of the house. "Go," she whispered fervently as Elysa ran up beside the two and grabbed Lillian's other arm. "Take her Elysa," her mother's urgent whisper floated through Lillian's mind as she was being thrown out the backway onto the balcony. "Take her to the guard house, ring the bell. Alert the Port, alert Norrington!" Her whisper was cut off by the sound of broken glass and screams from within.

It was only when Elysa had thrown Lillian into the guard house the stood behind the mansion that Lillian realized her mother was sacrificing herself to save her only child.


End file.
